If Music Be the Food of Love, Play On
by RubberSoulRevolver
Summary: A series of random one-shots about St. Berry. May be fluffy, angsty, cracky, just random ideas. Title because some of the one-shots will be music inspired
1. California Girls

**This is the first in a series of one-shots. Some will be based around songs (as this one is) some will just be whatever thoughts i had floating around in my mind. I probably won't update this like a regular WIP, it will be for my St. Berry one shots that won't leave me alone, or that I think don't warrant their own separate story.  
There will also be no flow to the chapters. They also may go up in rating, depending on what strikes me.

* * *

**

**California Girls**

Jesse settles onto Rachel's bed as she rushes around her room throwing sunscreen, towels, her sunglasses, her iPod, a couple magazines and a novel into her beach bag. Jesse laughs at his friend, all he's bringing to the lake is his towel and his iPod and he's got both waiting in his car.

"Don't laugh at me Jesse." Rachel says as she zips up her bag, "besides I'm ready to go now."

"I think you're forgetting something Rach."

"No I'm not. I made sure to put everything in here."

"Well then I guess we are just going to have to find a nice secluded spot on the beach since you plan on skinny dipping." Jesse says, laughing at the expression on Rachel's face, knowing that she forgot to pick out a bathing suit.

Rachel drops the bag and immediately head to her chest of drawers pulling out a pile of suits and going through them looking for colour and skin coverage.

Jesse drops down onto the bed and closes his eyes. He thinks about how great it is to be home in Ohio for at least a part of the summer. He's going back out to California at the beginning of August to start rehearsing for the fall musical, in which he is the male lead.

He would have stayed in California all summer, but he needed to get away from his clingy as all hell co-star Cara. And he missed Shelby, Beth, his former team mates on Vocal Adrenalin, his group of friends from New Directions and of course Rachel.

Rachel who he befriended to help Shelby become reunited with her. However Jesse found himself falling in love with the petite powerhouse singer, but he never acted on those feelings because he knew he would be going away to college and he didn't want to burden Rachel with the stress of a long distance relationship. Although being away for a year, but being in almost daily contact hasn't helped with lowering his feelings for her.

Jesse muses over ways to tell Rachel that he has more than just friendly feelings for her, that he doesn't notice Rachel glancing over to him and fretting over her choice of swim suit.

Rachel pulls out all the styles she owns and frowns at the selection of pink, yellow, blue and star print bikinis. She knows that they all look great on her, but she wants to look better than great for Jesse, she wants him to be speechless, wants his eyes solely on her.

Since their first meeting Rachel couldn't deny her attraction to Jesse, but she had been to in awe by his appearance, his status as the lead of the best show choir in the nation and of course the fact that a senior had taken some kind of interest in her to really do anything brave – like ask him out.

So she followed Jesse's lead and the two formed a friendship. When there was a moment of sexual tension – it usually happened when the two would sing together or be sitting cuddled on the couch watching movies – it was quickly brushed off and the status quo was returned and neither would speak of the moments of almost intimacy.

Rachel spies the bag on her desk from Bikini Village, she knows that the swim suit in that bag is sure to capture Jesse attention. She drops all of the old suits back in her drawer and takes the bag into her en suite to change.

"Ok now I'm ready to go." Rachel says to Jesse as she emerges from the washroom, wearing a pair of faded denim mini shorts and a white tank top, the black halter strap from her suit visible around her neck.

"Finally." Jesse says, pulling himself off the bed and following Rachel out of the room.

They make it to the lake in about 40 minutes. They are meeting the glee club members at the beach for a day of summer fun. The minute Jesse parks the Range Rover Rachel is out of the door and skipping off to join the group who is staking out a chunk of sand to set up.

Puck asks Jesse if he wants to play a little beach soccer, Jesse says no. Instead Puck recruits Finn, Matt, Mike, Santana and Brittany to play. Rachel is gossiping with Quinn and Tina, Jesse decides that this is the perfect time to go for a swim. He pulls off his shirt revealing his LA tanned and toned body. The remaining girls can't help but stare and Rachel seeing this wants nothing more than to gouge out all of their eyes.

The afternoon is spent in the warm water. After Jesse had gone in everyone had followed suit and joined him. Rachel and Jesse took on Brittany and Finn in a game of chicken – the pair of them lost to the taller, stronger and more athletic cheerleader and football player. The pair also did their usual race out to the buoy and back, and like always Jesse lets Rachel win.

When everyone finally gets out of the water and goes to grab their late lunch Jesse finally takes note of Rachel's bikini. Of course he enjoyed having her wet, smooth skin brushing up against him in the water; just now he got to appreciate the reason why so much of it did.

Jesse's walking up to Rachel, wanting to touch more of her skin when he hears someone calling his name.

"Jesse! Jesse!"

He looks towards the sound of the voice and groans. He'd recognize the owner of that voice any where. It was his co-star Cara, who he thought he had gotten away from.

Cara is some blonde California girl who clearly thought her talent was enough to warrant her any all and lead roles in all performances – to Jesse her voice was like listening to an un-auto tuned Avril Lavigne – and who thought that because she and Jesse were the leads they were destined to become this power couple. So throughout his first year Cara had constantly tried to seduce Jesse.

Jesse can't believe that she actually showed up in Lima.

Jesse continues to follow his group to their towels as Cara makes her way towards them. Rachel shoots him a questioning look and Jesse mouths 'Cara', Rachel nods in understanding.

Rachel has heard all about Cara's antics and not that she's jealous – she is a little, because this girl spends every day with Jesse. Rachel thinks that with this girl here it might finally be time to tell Jesse about how she feels, especially if just to keep this girl away from Jesse.

Jesse is pulling on his t-shirt as Cara comes up to him and immediately envelopes him in a hug.

"Jesse I thought I would find you here."

"Yeah," Jesse says giving her a confused look, "Firstly what are you doing here? And secondly how did you know I would be here?"

"Well I thought it would be good for us to get in some rehearsal time this summer so I came out to visit you." Cara says taking Jesse's arm, ignoring the odd looks from the group. "And the answer to your other question I called your home and whoever answered said that you were at the beach."

"Oh, cool." Jesse says extracting his arm and bending to pick up his bag and shooting Rachel a pleading look.

"Um Jesse, are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Rachel says coming to save Jesse.

Jesse immediately tucks Rachel under his arm and then calls over to the rest of the group introducing them to Cara.

"So where are you all headed?" Cara asks.

"Just to the diner for an early dinner," Jesse answers.

"Don't forget the karaoke." Tina says as she passes by Jesse, stealing Rachel in the process.

"So Jesse, how do you know all of them?" Cara asks.

"Well they are all members of a rival show choir. I met them in my senior year and we became friends."

"They're all still in high school?" Cara says, with a disgusted tone.

"Yeah, but you really can't choose your friends. Plus Rachel is my best friend and really if it wasn't for her I wouldn't come home as often as I do." Jesse says, looking over to Rachel who is walking with Tina.

Cara just rolls her eyes, why would a hot, talented guy want to hang out with a bunch of high school juniors. Cara thinks that she just needs to tell Jesse what he's missing by being out here, in nowhere'sville Ohio.

The group takes over a few tables in the diner. Artie had saved them as he met everyone after he was finished work. They place their usual order of fries and Cara turns her nose up at the greasy food. They all eat and all decide what songs they want to sing. Cara decides that she wants to go first.

"This song goes out to a friend who will slowly come to realize the sentiments of this song."

_I know a place_

_Where the grass is really greener_

_Warm, wet and wild_

_There must be somethin' in the water_

_Sippin' gin and juice_

_Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone)_

_The boys_

_Break their necks_

_Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us)_

Cara swivels her hips to the music and everyone sitting around their table quickly shoots looks over to Jesse. His face a perfect mask of nothing.

_You could travel the world_

_But nothing comes close_

_To the Golden Coast_

_Once you party with us_

_You'll be falling in love_

_Oooooh oh oooooh_

_California girls_

_We're unforgettable_

_Daisy Dukes_

_Bikinis on top_

At this line Cara opens her button up plaid top to reveal her bikini. She was a California girl, and definitely not the girl for Jesse.

_Sun-kissed skin_

_So hot_

_We'll melt your Popsicle_

_Oooooh oh oooooh_

Cara makes her way over to Jesse and runs her hand across his shoulders. She gives him a little wink, trying to convey just how much better she thinks she is.

_California girls_

_We're undeniable_

_Fine, fresh, fierce_

_We got it on lock_

_West coast represent_

_Now put your hands up_

_Oooooh oh oooooh_

Cara continues the songs and Rachel watches with amused disgust – she finds it funny how Jesse has been put on the spot, and she can't believe that anyone would give a girl with that voice a lead in a musical. Rachel wonders for a moment if Jesse really does want a California girl, it might not be this one, but it could be someone else.

As Cara finishes the song Jesse leaves the diner. He can't be there when she comes back demanding some kind of response from him. He quickly makes his way back down to the shore. He knows that Rachel is following him and he doesn't mind. He drops himself at the edge of the surf and Rachel follows suit.

"I guess she thinks that you need someone like her." Rachel says.

"Oh god, anyone but someone like her. I mean clingy and talentless, nothing that I want."

"Well what about a California girl?" Rachel asks and Jesse gives her a confused look. "I mean, being out there with girls that that Katy Perry song describes don't you want someone like that?"

Rachel's voice fades out by the end of the question and her face is tinted red from embarrassment. She can't believe she just asked Jesse that, she might as well have put a sign on her forehead that flashed 'jealous'.

Jesse studies Rachel's face for a moment. He's trying to process the meaning behind Rachel's words. He thinks that maybe she is jealous and trying to hide it, it gives him hope to admit his own feelings. Maybe not voice them, but show them.

Before he can think it through Jesse crushes his lips onto Rachel's. His hands immediately tangle in her hair pulling her closer as their lips slide over one another. Rachel smiles into the kiss, finally getting what's she's wanted since that first meeting. Jesse drops a few pecks on Rachel's lips as he slowly pulls away.

He wraps his arm around Rachel and pulls her into his side and places his lips on her ear whispering,

"I'd take _my_ Funny Girl over a California girl any day."


	2. The Rolling Stones Were Wrong

**Seriously Rachel is OOC in this, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. I also wrote this whole thing sitting at work so if it's not that well done, blame the fact that i was also helping customers at the same time.  
Also thanks for all the reviews and alerts on this story. :)

* * *

**

A week ago if you asked Rachel Berry to her face if she got everything she wanted, her answer would have been a simple 'yes'. But when she would asked her self the same question, late at night when she was asleep, in bed with Finn Hudson, the answer some out as an echoing 'no'.

When Rachel got thoughts like these Finn, the dutiful boyfriend would pull out a slice of wisdom from their performance at regional's in their sophomore year:

_**You can't always get what you want, but if try sometimes you might find you get what you need**__._

As always Rachel would be placated for a while and go about her life, blocking out parts her mind that scream at her that she isn't where she wanted to be. Hell it's been doing that since junior year of high school when Finn first used that quote to calm Rachel. From then on it's been a motto for them, a motto that Rachel has come to resent.

Rachel knows that it's that lyric that started the gradual wearing away of her drive. Rachel also knows that it's those lyrics that have her standing in her apartment kitchen with her bags packed, thinking about all that has led up to this point.

* * *

_The summer after losing to Vocal Adrenalin Rachel thinks for the first time in her life that she has gotten everything she wants. Mostly she's thinking that because she finally has Finn, the boy that she has been pining after since her first day of high school. _

_That summer Rachel takes Mr. Schuester's advice and takes it easy, enjoying spending time with Finn and few other members of New Directions. Many times she catches herself thinking that life is easy and that now that she has everything she wants things won't be so hard._

_Just as many times as she thinks that, she thinks that she wishes Jesse St. James would show up and she could flaunt in his face how she is perfectly happy and that she didn't need to win to have her life have some kind of completion. In fact over the course of the two month summer break Rachel loses count how many times she wished that they would run into Jesse._

_When it doesn't happen Rachel is a little upset that she didn't get to prove that she has everything she wanted, and that definitely did not include Jesse. From that moment the desire to prove to Jesse that her life is better without him, becomes mixed in with her dreams of stardom._

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table Rachel realizes that it was that summer that her dreams started to wear away. In fact when Rachel had started to pack up her current life she didn't actually know when this started, she does remember the moments when more of her dreams and wants got pushed away for other things.

* * *

_Rachel sits in the cafeteria, glaring at her salad. She is furious with Mr Schuester, the glee club and with herself. She can't believe that she let the club once again direct one of her choices. _

_Rachel had wanted to join a local production of Evita playing the part of Peron's mistress, but the group had told her that they needed to focus on upcoming sectionals and they couldn't have her focusing her energy on something other than glee. She pushes the salad across the table and is about to stand when Finn sits next to her and takes her hand._

"_Hey I'm sorry that they don't want to support you, but you have to understand where they are coming from." Finn says_

"_I do. But they don't get it, what this will mean for me as a stepping stone for my future career."_

"_Rach you'll have time for shows later, right now just enjoy singing."_

"_I wanted it so badly Finn, but now it's too late to audition."_

"_Hey there will be more chances and just think of those lyrics from the Rolling Stones." Finn says dropping a soft kiss on Rachel's head._

"_Very true. I'll wait until the summer to take on a play."_

* * *

_Rachel looks at the ticket prices for flights to New York and Florida. The club is planning on what to do for their spring break, after placing at regionals they thought they deserved the break before starting up rehearsals for Nationals. Almost everyone wants to enjoy the sun, sand and surf of Miami, with the exception of Rachel. She wants to go to New York, to see a few shows and mark out places where she'll find the best coffee, food and maybe even apartments._

_Going to New York also might have a little to do with the fact that she knows that UCLA is putting on a musical showcase along with other universities and Rachel wants to see potential school choices – the chance that she could run into Jesse has nothing to do with it, or so Rachel tries to convince herself._

_In the end Rachel ends up joining the group on the beaches of Miami. She does end up having a relaxing and fun time with everyone. She doesn't think about singing, her future or even the fact that for one week she doesn't practice. _

_On the flight home Rachel reclines against Finn and the pair talks about the upcoming nationals competition. _

"_I think I needed this break Finn. I haven't been this calm since, well since ever."_

"_That's good Rachel. I think you needed it to, it's good to take a break and enjoy life. And with this you prove that the Rolling Stones are right."_

"_I guess I did." Rachel says and drops a soft peck on Finn's lips._

* * *

"_Rachel can you believe it I got a scholarship for football at OSU!" Finn says picking up Rachel and spinning her in the hallway._

"_That's amazing Finn! I knew that you had it in you."_

"_You have to come with me; you're my good luck charm Rach."_

_Rachel looks down at the ground, she's happy for Finn and she does want to go with him, but she's still waiting for NYU and UCLA to get back to her. She had applied to OSU to make Finn happy; knowing that she would get in it would be her back up school if all else failed._

"_Finn I want to wait to hear back from NYU and UCLA."_

_At those words Finn's face falls, but then brightens up with what he thinks will be a great idea._

"_Just come with me for one year and then after that transfer over to NYU." Finn says ignoring the school that he knows Jesse goes to._

_Rachel wants to tell him 'no', but he's looking at her with such hopeful eyes and having Finn was something that she really wanted. So Rachel bit back her initial response and told Finn that she will consider it._

* * *

The next thing Rachel knew she was a junior at OSU living with Finn and being an average person. This is never what she wanted and she knew it with every fibre of her being.

Sitting in the kitchen Rachel thinks about how different her life might have been if she hadn't let wanting to prove to Jesse that she got everything she wanted mix in with her dreams of stardom. She thinks that this whole thing starts and ends with Jesse and that it really never should have.

She wants to blame Jesse for the way her life turned out, but she knows that she can't. If anything what Jesse had done to her should have made her burn – made her desire, drive and focus to be a star even greater. She will thank him though if – not if, _when_ – she sees him again, because it was something he said that finally caused her to look at her life and decide it was time to go after what she wanted.

* * *

_Rachel is sitting on her couch with a glass of wine watching the red carpet for the Tony's. She thinks about how she had always envisioned herself on that carpet, not on a couch in an Ohio student home. _

_This year Rachel is more on edge about the Tony's mostly because she knows that it will be the first time in five years that she will see Jesse perform. Not only is the show he's a part of up for a best musical Tony, he is nominated as well and in his Broadway debut no less. _

_The show starts and Rachel can't take her eyes off the opening number. She never forgot how captivating Jesse was when he performed, but this was different. The song showcases his vocals, while allowing him to show his heart, something that Rachel couldn't deny he had. The rest of his cast is just as good and the opening number ends with such power that Rachel thinks any other performances that come after will pale in comparison._

_The rest of the awards show is lively and the host does an ok job of mixing humour and theatricality. By the time it comes to announce the lead actor in a musical Rachel is yawning, but when the nominees are announced she springs up on the couch, her fingers crossed for the boy – man – who broke her heart._

"_And the Tony goes to Jesse St. James."_

_The audience lets out a cheer and from her perch Rachel lets out a scream. She watches as Jesse makes his way to the stage after hugging his co-stars and shaking hands with Joel Gray. Jesse looks down at the trophy in his hands and takes to the mic._

"_Wow. I… this is a great honour, especially for my debut. I need to thank so many people for this. Firstly the awesome cast that I have spent so much time with, you guys have become like my family. Eric and Steve for taking a chance on me and allowing me to make this wonderful character my own. The two of you made it easy for me to find my footing in this city and guide me through the first show I have done. I also need to thank my parents who encouraged me, as well as my mentor Shelby Corcoran who trained me for this life." _

_Rachel watches Jesse pause before looking straight into the camera and Rachel backs up against the couch, she feels like Jesse can see right into her living room._

"_Lastly I need to thank RBB, my gold star. You showed me that when I try harder than anyone else I can always get what I want. You also showed to me how important it is to work from the heart and because of you I always do. Thanks!"_

_Jesse lifts the award above his head before heading off the stage. Rachel sits with her mouth open; did Jesse just address her on national tv? He mentioned her initials and a gold star, which has always been Rachel. Gold stars as metaphors. Her gold star has faded, covered in football games and amateur OSU productions._

_Rachel turns off the tv and sobs into her hands over the loss of her drive, dreams and worst of all herself._

* * *

Rachel looks at the one way ticket in her hand. The capital letters of JFK burn into her retinas and Rachel sheds a tear. She knows she's going to be giving up so much, but she can't give up on her dreams any longer.

Rachel looks up as she hears the door open and Finn steps into the kitchen. A pain shoots through Rachel as she knows that saying goodbye to Finn is going to be the most painful part of all.

"What's going on Rach?" Finn asks, seeing the bag and the ticket in her hand.

"I'm leaving Finn. This is never what I wanted. I can't stay here anymore, I have to go. I have to live the dreams that I have had since I was four."

"What about our life together Rachel? Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Finn asks, still not fully comprehending that his girlfriend of five years is walking out on him.

"It means a lot to me Finn, but thinking back on our life I realized that being like this stole from me the life that I wanted. It has nothing to do with you Finn, you have been perfect and loving and for the longest time I thought that would be all that I needed, having you. But now it's time for me to get what I want."

Rachel picks up her bag and ticket and steps towards Finn. He opens his mouth to once again give Rachel their motto, but Rachel cuts him off.

"I know what you're going to say Finn and you know what the Rolling Stones were wrong. When you do try, you do get what you want."

With that Rachel walks out of their small apartment and finally on her way to getting what she wants.


End file.
